


Ice Cream and Boners

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Boners, Boners, Funny, High School, Hot, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Kink, Izaya's A Tease, Japan, July - Freeform, M/M, Minor Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, One Shot, Roof, School, Sexy, Slight Smut, Summer, sliiiiiiiiiiiiiiight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: IT's July and it's hot.Ice pops and Boners, all you need to know





	Ice Cream and Boners

Kadota, Shizuo Shinra and IZaya all sat on the roof. They were eating ice cream in peace because it was too dam (PJO JOKE IF YOU GET IT) hot out. It was the middle of July, one of the hottest months in Japan and the school buildings were on fire.

 

“Dota-chin~ your ice-creams melting.” Izaya said, pouing. KAdota ignored him, biting the top. “Dota-chin.” Izaya said and a wicked smile covered his face as he leaned forward, letting his tongue scoop up the ice cream. Izaya licked his finger and smiled. “Cleaned!” 

 

Kadota rolled his eyes, bitig his ice cream again. “You could’ve used a napkin.” he stated. “But Dota-chin blushing is cute.” Izaya said and tapped the teen’s stightly flushed cheeks.

 

The three of them jumped when Shizuo’s ice cream exploded in his grasp. “Sorry, i just remembered someone annoying.” Shizuo stated, growling at his vanilla covered hand.

 

“Awe, where you thinking of me?” Izaya aked, smiling. “ _ No, _ someone else.’’ Shizuo growled out. Shinra raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know there was anyone else annoying  _ besides  _  Izaya.” the teen doctor said.

 

Izaya flicked him. “No need to be rude.’’ Izaya went back to his ice pop, he had chosen it happily like he was a child while the other three got regular ice cream. No one knew the real reason was just to turn on Shizuo though….

 

(I MEAN UH- HEH,  _ WHAAAAAAT? _ WHO TOLD YOU THAT???) 

 

Izaya licked the side of his ice pop while Shinra got up to get napkins, leaving a small gap between Shizuo and Izaya. Izaya smirked again as he stuck the pop in his mouth. He pulled it out again and licked the side, noticing the blonde’s eyes on him. Kadota got up to use the bathroom.

 

Shizuo was trying to look away but the way Izaya’s tongue was licking around the ice pop, the way he greedily stuck it in his mouth, made him wish it wasn’t the  ice pop but---

  
  


WOAH-MIGOD! CALM DOWN SHIZUO IT’S JUST AN ICE POP.

 

At least, that’s what he told himself. He shifted a little on the bench before his eyes drifted to his own pants.

 

_ Fuuuuuck. _ Izaya smirked as Shizuo tried to move his bag on his lap before Izaya noiced his uhm- heh- situation. 

 

“Hey, Shizu-Chan, got a problem there?” Izaya asked, smirking.

 

“ _ No, _ ” Shizuo spit out but was trying to thk of a way to escape.

 

“Need help?” Izaya purred. “No.” Shizuo answered again. Izaya amost laughed as he let his own hand softly touch the side of Shizuo’s face. “You sure?” Izaya smiled and leaned closer. “Do you want my help?” 

 

“.......yes.”


End file.
